Things I'll Never Say
by Amanitas
Summary: Rogue song fic, definite Romy. Sorry Retrio fans!


A/n looky a song fic, I've never done one before. It's to Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say"  
review and tell me what you think!  
Taz.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Petite why won't you talk to Remy?" asked Gambit giving her his best puppy dog eyes,  
"why would ah want to talk to a swamp rat like you?" said Rogue, he considered her for a long   
moment before sighing and shrugging his shoulders  
"fine chere have it yo' own way, may be another time hann?" he said softly as he walked away.   
Rogue waited until he was gone before she sighed and relaxed her stance,  
"Ya stupid Cajun, why can't ya understand? Ah'm the untouchable and ah always will be" leaning on the railing Rogue watched   
as the younger mutants fooled around below her, softly, almost unconsciously, she began to sing,  
  
"Ah'm tuggin' at my hair   
  
ah'm pullin' at my clothes,   
  
ah'm tryin' to keep my cool   
  
ah know it shows  
  
ah'm starin' at my feet  
  
my cheeks are turning red  
  
ah'm searchin' for the words inside my head  
  
'coz ah'm feelin' nervous  
  
tryin' to be so perfect   
  
'coz ah know ya worth it, ya worth it....yeah"  
  
Remy joined the group looking happy and relaxed as he charmed them all, Rogue focused her attention on him,  
  
"if ah could say what ah want to say  
  
ah'd say ah wanna blow ya away  
  
be with ya every night  
  
am ah squeezin' ya too tight?  
  
If ah could say what ah wanna see  
  
ah wanna see ya go down on one knee  
  
marry me today!  
  
Guess ah'm wishin' my life away  
  
with these things ah'll never say"  
  
Bobby put ice down Jubilees back making her scream, Remy laughed along with the others, his eyes glowing, it was some   
thing that didn't happen a lot around her, he was always on his guard incase she decided to blow up at him, some thing   
which both saddened and angered her.  
  
"it don't do me any good   
  
it's just a waste of time   
  
what use is it to ya what's on my mind?  
  
If it ain't comin' out  
  
we're not goin' any where  
  
so why can't ah just tell ya that ah care?  
  
'coz ah'm feelin' nervous  
  
tryin' to be so perfect   
  
'coz ah know ya worth it, ya worth it....yeah  
  
She did want to be with Remy, and that was the hard part, because no matter how much they wanted it they couldn't have it.  
  
"if ah could say what ah want to say  
  
ah'd say ah wanna blow ya away  
  
be with ya every night  
  
am ah squeezin' ya too tight?  
  
If ah could say what ah wanna see  
  
ah wanna see ya go down on one knee  
  
marry me today!  
  
Guess ah'm wishin' my life away  
  
with these things ah'll never say  
  
what's wrong with my tongue  
  
these words keep slippin' away  
  
ah stutter...... ah stumble  
  
like ah've got nothin' to say.....  
  
'coz ah'm feelin' nervous  
  
tryin' to be so perfect  
  
'coz ah know ya worth it, ya worth it.....yeah  
  
Guess ah'm wishin' my life away  
  
with these things ah'll never say  
  
if ah could say what ah want to say  
  
ah'd say ah wanna blow ya away  
  
be with ya every night  
  
am ah squeezin' ya too tight?  
  
If ah could say what ah wanna see  
  
ah wanna see ya go down on one knee  
  
marry me today  
  
Guess ah'm wishin' my life away  
  
with these things ah'll never say  
  
these things ah'll never say..."  
  
Rogue let the song drift away from her, her eyes still on Remy. Suddenly he looked up catching her eye and pinning her in  
place for a second before Rogue hurriedly drew back into the shadows and went to her room.  
  
Below Remy kept his eyes on where Rogue had been,  
"did you guys hear some thing?" asked Bobby, the others shook their heads, Remy kept silent.  
Rogue may not have known it but she had just given him back some thing he had almost lost with that song.  
  
She had given him hope.  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Ta da! Well there it is, any thing to say? Yes? No? Then review! 


End file.
